


August Writings

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, August writing prompts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: My works for August writing prompts, days 13- 31





	August Writings

Ever since she’d become ladybug, it had been hard to keep her emotions in check. Everyday was stressful, never knowing if she'd have to transform and save paris, never knowing if her miraculous would be taken, never knowing if she could succeed.

She was scared to make plans with her friends, never knowing if she'd have to bail last minute because of an Akuma. There was never enough time for sleep and homework, never enough time to help her parents in the bakery, never enough time to design anymore. Whenever she let herself fall into the waters of her misery and guilt for it all, there was a little red Kwami who always reminded her that she couldn't, she was Ladybug, she couldn't risk being Akumatized.

If only she could let herself wallow in her feelings a little. If only she could take a mental health day and stay home, curled up in bed and resting. If only she could let the emotions wash over her, allowing the cycle to move on and let happier ones come. But no… she wouldn't let herself feel sad, or angry, or frustrated or hopeless. If she did then she could attract an akuma, and what would happen then? Who would stop her?

Every day her [patience was tested. Whether it was not being able to say no and taking on too many projects she could possibly manage, or having Lila there to spread more lies and pull her friends further and further into her web, unable to stop her or call her out because of her promise to adrien. Whether it was being humiliated in front of her crush, or in front of her idols, or simply being scolded by her teachers and friends and families due to her absences and schoolwork.

It was all too much… it was overwhelming, she was drowning in her emotions, drowning.. Drowning.. And no one knew. 

Despite this, she did have places she could go to let it all out, to allow herself to feel in a safer way and in a safer place. To allow herself to sink into the emotions shed bottled up, and to know that someone was there to pull her out before she fell too deep.

The first one who saved her was Chat Noir, who came to her balcony from time to time to visit. It was always peaceful during those times,and she felt able to relax and actually sketch with him around, something that was rare these days… She was able to talk to him about what was bothering her, and he'd listen, and try to give advice, even if it wasn't the best advice. Just having someone there to listen to her helped, and she appreciated it.

The second person was Master Fu. he let her stay at his place and meditate for hours, the room full of herbal scents and special wards to prevent Akuma’s from coming in. he listened to her rant and cry about how hard it was to lie to the people she loved, how she was no better than Lila, only for him to calmly offer her a cup of tea to soothe her throat, and reassure her that her lies weren't for selfish reasons, and that he understood how hard it was. He taught her ways to express how she felt, ways to do it safely and to try and help lighten the weight she carried. 

The third was Luka. Oh Luka.. Whenever she was really overwhelmed and needed an escape, shed send him a text asking if she could come over. Just about every time he’d say yes, shed hurry over. She never had to tell him that she was sad, he’d just look up and know something was wrong. They never said anything, he never asked any questions, other than “Do you want to talk about it?” 

If she said yes, he’d let her rant and cry it out, giving her his undivided attention. If she said no, then he’d move over on his bed and let her sit next to him. He’d softly play the guitar, and just like always, it was like he was playing the emotions she felt, turning her feelings into audible notes for her to hear. 

She would end up crying her heart out, hugging a pillow of his while he just quietly played, only pausing when she wept, gathering her in his arms and holding her while she cried, rubbing her back softly and saying soothing words. It meant a lot to her that he did this for her, and the times she went to his house helped. Afterwards he'd spend time trying to make her smile, which always had her leaving feeling lighter and happier than she did when she came in. it was moments like these that made the emotional burden of it all manageable, and she could never thank them enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this piece! Hopefully I manage to write the rest of the prompts. just started school there though so who knows lol  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
